


First Christmas

by castiel_lightwood



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Team Free Will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 02:51:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2906519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castiel_lightwood/pseuds/castiel_lightwood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>its cas's first christmas, and dean (along with sam's help) wants to make it special for him</p><p>written for my friend misha <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Christmas

Sam passes Dean the final box. “You’re sure this is the right thing to do?”

Dean frowned. “’Course it is. Why would you say that?”

Closing the bunker door behind him, Sam shrugged and replied. “I don’t know. I just wonder whether Cas will actually want to do anything christmassy. He was an angel, he was probably at the stable or something.”

Dean dropped the box onto the table, admiring all their decorations. Tinsel, fairy lights – everything was going to be perfect. “Even more reason to celebrate it, then.” He glanced at his brother. “And we need to make him feel… welcome. To being human, I mean. Christmas is one of the biggest things we have, right?”

Sam smiled despite himself. “Not for us.”

“No, not for us. But we can change that, right? Starting from this year. We’ll do it right for us – and for Cas.”

Sam nodded and then rolled his eyes. “Dude, you are so in love.”

Dean shoved him, but it made little impact. “Shut up,” he mumbled, blushing furiously. “Let’s put stuff up before Cas gets back.”

-

It was Christmas Eve, and they’d sent Cas out to fetch some extra things for Christmas Day – they wanted to surprise him when he got back to the bunker. Dean found a radio station that played Christmas songs and hummed along while decorating their Christmas tree. Sam, putting up lights around the windows and around the walls, grinned at how happy his brother was. Cas was definitely good for him, Sam had never seen Dean this happy. Ever.

They surveyed their work, smiling like little kids. The bunker looked beautiful, with the Christmas tree and all the lights and tinsel and decorations (but no wreaths though). Sam went to fetch the presents to go under the tree, and Dean began heating up some mulled wine, taking the mince pies he’d made earlier out of the oven where they’d been keeping warm. Cas would be home any moment, and he was suddenly giddy with excitement. Cas’s first Christmas – he was determined to make it the best Christmas ever.

He heard the familiar sound of the key in the door, and rushed out, taking a jug of mulled wine with him. Cas was standing at the top of the steps looking down at everything they’d done, his mouth open with surprise. Dean grinned up at him, and put the jug down on the table before going to Cas. They were inches apart, and still neither of them had said anything: Cas looked like he’d gone into shock.

“Cas?” Dean was beginning to get worried. He touched his arm gently, and it seemed to focus Cas. His eyes snapped to Dean’s, wide with emotion.

“Dean…” He shook his head, and pulled him into an embrace. Dean sighed with relief into Cas’s trench coat, cold and dusted with snow.

“You like it then?” Dean asked, kissing Cas’s neck which was flushed from the cold.

“Like it? It’s…” He pulled back, but their arms remained around each other. Cas’s blue eyes sparkled with love and joy. “It’s beautiful. Just like you.”

Dean rolled his eyes, but then Cas was kissing him, softly but with so much passion and love that Dean gasped, and kissed back harder, knotting his fingers into Cas’s hair. Cas pulled Dean closer to him, kissing him deeper and more passionately than before –

Someone cleared their throat. They broke apart, and Dean glared down at Sam. His brother was smirking, a sprig of mistletoe in his hand. “Looks like I don’t need this, then.” He sounded amused rather than disgusted at what he’d just seen.

Dean rolled his eyes. “Go away, Sammy.”

“C’mon, Dean, its Christmas.” Sam poured three glasses of mulled wine, and held out the plate of mince pies.

Dean’s stomach growled and Cas grinned, kissing his cheek. “We’ll have plenty of time later,” Cas promised, taking Dean’s hand. They walked to Sam, Cas looking round and taking the room in properly. He hugged Sam, smiling and whispered “thank you,” in his ear. Because he knew this was Sam’s work as much as Dean’s.

Dean had put the Christmas music on again, and handed Cas a glass of mulled wine. “Don’t drink too much,” he told the former angel, who was looking at it with a mixture of dread and excitement. “We’ve got eggnog for later.” He glanced up at Sam. “Don’t you dare put extra rum in it.”

Sam’s eyes widened with innocence, but then he laughed. “Dammit.”

They sat down, Cas next to Dean and Sam on the adjacent side. Cas held out a pie to Dean, and instead of taking it, Dean took a bite out of it, watching Cas the entire time. Cas smiled softly and kissed away the crumbs from the corner of Dean’s mouth.

Dean glanced at Sam who was trying not to watch them, and immediately felt guilty. “You want to put a film on or something?”

Sam smiled. “Sure. I’ll see what we’ve got.” He left, trying to hide his grin.

Cas murmured against Dean’s lips. “He’s happy for you.”

“Yeah, but it doesn’t seem right to make him watch,” Dean whispered back.

Gently, Cas caressed Dean’s cheek. “You’re perfect, you know that? All of this, everything –” he kissed Dean. “You did it for me and Sam, right?”

“Mostly you,” he mumbled.

“But it’s for Sam too. Your family, right? There’s nothing you wouldn’t do for us.” Dean’s heart nearly exploded from Cas calling himself part of their family.

“Yeah, but –”

“There’s nothing I wouldn’t do for you. And it’s the same for Sam. He wants you to be happy. Because it makes him happy too.”

Dean grinned, pulling Cas onto his lap. “Well then, he can’t object to this.”

Cas grinned back, but shook his head. “Dean…”

“I’m kidding!” but he kissed Cas anyway, who ran his fingers through Dean’s hair. They stopped kissing though, and simply held each other, marveling at the beauty of what they had found in each other.

When Sam came back, he was grinning. He had a pile of multicolored material, with a DVD balanced on top. “C’mon, guys, it’s Christmas, which means –” he dropped the pile on the table and then held one up. “Christmas sweaters!”

Dean groaned. “Seriously, Sammy?”

“Don’t be such a scrooge, Dean.” He held it out to Cas. “It matches your eyes.”

Cas frowned, and took it and then smiled. “Thank you, Sam.” He slipped off his trench coat and suit, and pulled it over his white shirt. Dean reached over and untucked the collar, smoothing it down for probably longer than was necessary. Cas looked adorable. The front of his sweater was a huge fluffy snowman, and Dean just wanted to bury his head into it.

“Your turn now,” Cas teased him, picking up the other one – Sam was already wearing his, a garish red one that said “merry x-moose” above a giant moose wrapped with tinsel and fairy lights.

Dean’s was green – to match his eyes too, he guessed – but it was covered with a white print of pie and tiny angels. He glared at Sam. “Where do you find this stuff?”

“The internet is a beautiful place,” his brother replied, placing the DVD into the machine. Cas tugged at the hem of Dean’s shirt and he reluctantly slipped it off and pulled the sweater on.

They settled down to watch the film, passing round mince pies and mulled wine, laughing too hard at all the jokes, teasing Cas when he didn’t understand something but Dean always made up for it by kissing him afterwards. By the time Dean went to fetch the eggnog, they were probably all too happy and drunk to even notice the extra alcohol that Sam had of course slipped in. At midnight, they sang “we wish you a Merry Christmas” to each other, laughing at how out of tune it was, and Cas kissed Dean thank you before hugging Sam. Because this was the best Christmas Eve he could have wished for, and he wouldn’t have changed a single second of it.

By the time Cas and Dean fell into bed at 2am, they were both buzzing with happiness but too tired to do anything more than kiss lazily.

“Wait for Christmas Day,” Dean slurred against Cas’s neck as he nuzzled in. “It’s going to get so much better.”

Cas wrapped his arms round his boyfriend, tangling them up together. “I don’t think it can.”

Dean grinned against his skin and Cas shivered. “Is that a challenge?”

“Of course,” their lips came together and they didn’t really part, but simply drifted slightly as they fell asleep, warm in their happiness and love, and the joy of Christmas.


End file.
